Mais do que a Cor dos Olhos Teus
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Eu sou um pobre coitado: fazendo faculdade de artes junto com a menina que amo e não falo com ela. PORQUE EU NÃO FALO COM ELA? Mas está decidido: desta páscoa não passa. / Vencedora do concurso COMEMORARTE de páscoa 2011.


**Olá leitores!**

**Essa fic aqui eu fiz pensando na páscoa, para um concurso aqui do site (Concurso ComemorArte de Páscoa).**

**Espero que curtam e que sua páscoa fique ainda mais doce com essa fic!**

**Beijos**

**P.S: As palavras exigidas pelo concurso estão em negrito. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais do que a cor dos olhos teus<strong>

Universidade Federal de Konoha. O prédio mais alto do campus, bem no centro, é branco, repleto de janelas e com um enorme **pára-raios** no alto, e é para lá que eu me dirijo.

Eu. Eu quem? Hyuuga Neji, um jovem de 22 anos fazendo faculdade de artes plásticas aqui na Universidade. Tenho longos **cabelos** negros que uso presos quase na ponta, meus olhos são completamente brancos, eu tenho o nariz fino e o peito largo, me dando um ar de nobreza que, modéstia a parte, tem tudo a ver com o meu sobrenome. Também sou bem "malhado", tenho muitos músculos nos braços e o tal abdômen de tanquinho que as meninas tanto amam. Sou alto e tenho a pele clara.

Combinar tudo isso aí me faz ser um cara muito desejado aqui no campus. Inúmeras vezes eu tive que recusar pedidos de garotas para sair comigo, algumas muito bonitas inclusive, pois não quero a fama de galinha. Inúmeras, não todas, que fique claro. Se eu ficar conhecido como "Hyuuga Neji: o galinha", _ela_ não vai querer sair comigo, o que seria bem chato.

Enquanto caminhava pelo campus, encarando um ou outro **gnomo** no jardim do mesmo, pensava nas minhas aulas. O terceiro tempo era de aula prática, com o maluco do Deidara de professor (um loiro de rabo de cavalo e franjão cobrindo o olho direito) e _ela._ Sim, _ela_ estaria lá, na mesma classe que eu. O que me mata de raiva é não ter coragem de me abrir e ficar a tratando como amiga quando eu obviamente quero mais que isso. Muito mais.

As duas primeiras aulas passaram lentamente... Teoria e história da arte já são matérias chatas, mas fica muito pior sabendo que na outra aula vou encontrá-la.

Depois de ser torturado por uma hora e quarenta minutos, fui lentamente até a sala de aula do Deidara. A loucura do professor estava refletida na enorme quantidade de pinturas abstratas e confusas espalhadas pelo local. Hoje, no lugar das mesas, vários cavaletes com telas em branco estavam espalhados pela sala. É lógico que ela já estava lá, próxima a uma das telas, colocando um avental para não se sujar de tinta.

Ela... Mitsashi Tenten: **cabelos** cor de **chocolate**, bem como a cor dos olhos dela, os olhos tão profundos que eu me perdia neles facilmente. Sem muita maquiagem, Tenten usava apenas um gloss brilhante e um blush rosa clarinho. Isso porque Tenten não era uma destas menininhas grudentinhas, não. Ela era independente, decidida e muito ligada à praticidade, motivo pelo qual alem da pouca maquiagem, usava o cabelo preso em dois coques com alguns fios escapando, e vestia uma camiseta azul, calça de tactel preta e tênis cinza. O avental costumava ser branco, mas agora era colorido tamanha a quantidade de manchas de **tinta** que o sobrepunham. E ainda assim, tão... _Largada, _ela continuava simplesmente perfeita. Linda. Eu sorri antes de me aproximar:

- Bom dia Tenten! – me acomodei de frente para a tela ao lado.

- Bom dia Neji-kun! O que será que o maluco do Deidara quer que a gente faça hoje?

- Não sei. Deve ser mais uma das ideias malucas dele. Tão malucas quanto o próprio. – respondi colocando o avental.

- É, com certeza.

Após poucos minutos de uma conversa nada interessante entre amigos que nem vale à pena registrar aqui, os outros alunos chegaram e Deidara começou a aula:

- Olá aluninhos! O tema da aula de hoje é _inspiração_. Eu quero que vocês pensem em alguma coisa que lhes traga inspiração e transmitam isso para o papel. Eu vou passar de tela em tela para analisar as pinturas e comparar com suas inspirações, e ver se conseguiram se expressar bem. Prontos? Comecem!

Vou admitir: me arrepiei todo quando ele falou de inspiração, afinal, a minha tinha nome e sobrenome, e estava parada bem ali, do meu lado esquerdo.

Eu ia iniciar a tela, ia mesmo, mas me perdi. A inspiração ao meu lado agitou suavemente a cabeça para tirar alguns fios da franja dos olhos. Ela fez um biquinho de quem está pensando, só que ela não percebeu o quão sexy aquele biquinho foi. Eu respirei fundo. Ela começou a riscar a tela, e por estar na frente da janela, os raios de Sol refletiam nela a dando uma maravilhosa aura dourada. Os movimentos dela ao riscar a tela eram tão firmes, e ao mesmo tempo tão delicados, que me vi com inveja do carvão que ela tocava... Queria eu ser aquele **carvão** para estar sobre os dedos dela, ou que os dedos dela fossem o **carvão** e eu a tela, pra que ela os deslizasse sobre mim daquela forma... Ela sorriu ao analisar o progresso com seu desenho. Olhando, percebi se tratar de um pássaro, voando, livre.

Tenten ama pássaros.

Ela umedeceu os lábios fazendo um movimento inocente (mas absurdamente sedutor) de deslizar a língua sobre eles. Eu reparei que suava frio, resultado de ficar a observando durante todo tempo daquela forma. Isso não era bom, se continuasse assim eu ia precisar ir ao banheiro. Ainda a observava quando a voz do Deidara falou de repente, perto de mim e baixo para que apenas eu ouvisse:

- Senhor Hyuuga, poderia me dizer por que a sua tela está em branco, e ao invés de pintar o senhor fica babando na senhorita Mitsashi?

Babando na senhorita Mitsashi? Será que ele enlouqueceu ou será que está mesmo na cara?

- Professor, por que o senhor não vai to...

Um **avião** passou fazendo muito barulho nesta hora exata, impedindo o professor de ouvir as palavras "gentis" dirigidas a ele por mim. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, eu realmente precisava começar aquela tela.

Peguei o **carvão** vegetal e a olhei mais uma vez. Ela segurava uma paleta e um pincel, e tingia o fundo com tons alaranjados. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu sorri também, meio sem jeito ao ver o sorriso dela, ao olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos a inspiração simplesmente surgiu, e depois de um tempo eu enchia a tela de marrom para dar cor à cesta de **chocolates** que eu pintava. Os tons de tinta se misturavam: marrom, branco, rosa, azul...

Eu viajei na minha tela, literalmente, e quando me dei por mim já estava assinando meu nome. Deidara apareceu ao lado de Tenten:

- Parabéns Senhorita Mitsashi, linda tela! Qual foi sua inspiração?

- Liberdade. E eu amo os pássaros, achei muito legal conseguir conciliar os dois nesta tela.

- Maravilhosa Tenten.

E ele se virou para vir até mim. Foi aí que a ficha caiu: ele vai me perguntar minha inspiração!

Droga! Pensa Neji, pensa! O que dizer? Não posso dizer que me inspirei na Tenten, ela estaria ouvindo com certeza.

- E você, Senhor Hyuuga, em que se inspirou?

- Hã? Eu? Eu me inspirei... Me inspirei... É... Foi... Foi... Foi... Foi na páscoa!

- Na páscoa? Boa inspiração Senhor Hyuuga, vou te dar um dez. Parabéns.

Respirei aliviado: essa foi por pouco.

A aula não demorou muito mais para terminar. Logo fomos liberados. Eu estava na porta quando Deidara me chamou:

- Estão liberados, menos o senhor, Hyuuga, preciso falar com você.

Eu voltei desanimado. Por estarmos nas vésperas da páscoa só teríamos os três primeiros horários, mas Deidara parecia fazer questão de adiar o meu feriado. Assim que todos saíram, ele fechou a porta e se assentou na mesa do professor.

- Assente-se.

Me assentei e o olhei atentamente.

- Quero saber qual foi sua inspiração para a tela.

- Páscoa.

- Sei. Foi páscoa ou uma certa garota com olhos cor de **chocolate**?

- Foi a páscoa...

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Tá, foi a Tenten. Satisfeito? Não vai tirar meus pontos por que eu menti, vai? Quero dizer, ela estava do seu lado, não queria que ela ficasse sabendo.

- Entendo... Não vou tirar pontos seus, não te chamei como professor. Chamei como conselheiro.

Foi a minha vez de erguer uma sobrancelha. Ele tirou da gaveta um porta-retrato dele dando um selinho em uma mulher morena de cabelos curtos Chanel.

- Minha esposa, Amanda. Sempre fui apaixonado por ela, mas nunca teria conseguido nada se não tivesse me aberto com ela e, é claro, levado um ou outro fora sem que ela mesma percebesse o que estava fazendo. Eu vejo muito de mim em você Neji, quando tinha a sua idade. Poso te dar um conselho, experiência própria? Fale com ela o que sente. Não tem que ser com palavras, mas com gestos, atitudes, além disso, aceite uma ou outra patada que ela pode te dar sem querer e continue tentando. Eu também pintava me inspirando nela.

- Eu vou pensar a respeito senhor.

- Posso te dar mais um conselho?

- Claro, senhor.

- Aproveite a páscoa nesse domingo e saia com ela. É um ótimo motivo para dar **chocolate** a ela. Mulheres amam flores e **chocolates**.

- Obrigado senhor.

- Está liberado. Aliás,só mais uma coisa.

Eu já tinha me levantado e me virei para olhá-lo:

- Diga, senhor.

- Boa sorte.

Eu sorri.

Passadas algumas horas eu me encontrava em meu quarto no dormitório do campus, pensando em uma maneira de chamar a Tenten para sair. Eu não precisava me apressar muito, ainda tinha todo o resto da semana para isso.

XXX

Quatro dias se passaram. Hoje é sexta. Não pensei em nada.

Não a via desde a aula da tela, em que Deidara me aconselhou a falar com ela, ou seja, não falei com ela até hoje. Neste momento, jogado na cama, a noite caindo lá fora, o relógio marca 11:32. Abraçado no travesseiro tento dormir, mas não consigo pois essa história de não conseguir chamar a Tenten para sair está me enlouquecendo.

Não sei bem quando dormi, mas assim que comecei a sonhar percebi que era um sonho, pois me encontrei com um coelho. E conversei com ele:

- Neji! Olá!

- Olá coelho. Vim te procurar, pois preciso de ajuda. Tenho que chamar uma garota para sair.

- Ah! – ele botou um ovo de **chocolate** e me entregou. – Dê isso a ela, é tiro e queda! – e ele se foi, pulando. No segundo seguinte eu estava na frente do apartamento dela. Toquei a campainha.

Ela atendeu a porta com os cabelos soltos até o meio das costas, um vestido tomara que caia leve com um cinto que realçava suas curvas.

- Que bom que veio! Feliz páscoa!

Eu entreguei o ovo a ela.

- Trouxe para você. – Ela abriu o ovo, satisfeita, e se aproximou. Em seguida sua voz sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Arigatô.

Mais uma vez o ambiente mudou em um segundo. Estávamos no quarto dela. Na cama dela. Fazendo coisas. O corpo dela tocava o meu, bem como eu sempre quis. Eu não me surpreenderia se descobrisse que a chamei durante o sono, afinal, eu estava gemendo o nome dela no sonho.

Quando abri os olhos demorei alguns segundos para me tocar do meu sonho. Eu tinha sonhado com um **coelho que põe ovos** e fala, e com eu e a Tenten, sozinhos, no quarto dela, nus e fazendo coisas. Meu Kami-sama é melhor eu fazer logo alguma coisa com relação a ela, e graças a esse sonho eu já sabia o que fazer.

Me preparei rapidamente e saí da cama, vestido e arrumado. Por ser sábado de Aleluia, nenhuma loja estaria aberta, a não ser as confecções caseiras. Era nelas que eu precisaria confiar agora.

Rodei mais ou menos por duas horas na cidade, procurando por uma confecção caseira de **chocolates** aberta, mas encontrei uma que parecia boa o bastante. Entrei. Haviam inúmeros ovos de **chocolate** espalhados em estantes para todos os lados, bem como caixas de bombons e outros produtos do tipo. Na porta uma placa com os dizeres: funcionaremos normalmente até o sábado de Aleluia. Era hoje. Dei sorte.

Uma moça morena de cabelos cacheados veio me atender.

- Bom dia senhor, posso ajudá-lo?

- Sim. Eu quero uma caixa de **chocolates** para chamar uma garota para sair.

- Ah, entendo. Esta? – ela perguntou, me mostrando uma caixa em forma de coração com os dizeres "I Love You".

- Muito apelativo. Quero chamá-la como amigo.

- Que tal esta? – ela me mostrou uma caixa quadrada com diferentes bombons, trufas e barras de chocolate.

- Perfeita! Quanto é?

- 15 dólares.

Até que estava barato. Peguei a caixa e entrei no carro novamente. Antes de dar a partida disquei o numero de Tenten.

- Alô. – ela atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Tenten, é o Neji. Está em casa?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Estou indo aí.

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

Eu dirigi de volta ao campus, mas agora meu destino seria o prédio ao lado do meu. Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo me vi na frente da porta do apartamento dela, segurando uma caixa de bombons, sem saber o que falar. Ah, mas não devia ser tão difícil.

Bati na porta. Ouvi um "já vai" ser berrado lá de dentro e esperei. Alguns segundos depois ela destrancou a porta.

- Neji-kun! – um abraço amigável demais. – Por que demorou tanto? Mora aqui do lado.

Nos separamos do abraço.

- Estava fora. Ah, comprei isto para você. – entreguei os **chocolates** para ela.

- Quer me ver gorda, Neji-kun?

Ela não gostou? Ah, merda.

- Não só achei que fosse gostar...

- Amei! Mas perguntei se quer me ver gorda porque eu não posso comer isso tudo sozinha, ou vou virar uma baleia. Eu já estou gorda, mas...

- Você? Gorda? Tenten, você é linda!

Eu não pretendia falar isso assim, mas saiu. Ela me olhou meio surpresa por um tempo, mas depois sorriu.

- Arigatô. Você é lindo também. Entre, vamos. Me ajude a liquidar este presente aqui.

- Agora?

- Não bobão, ano que vem. Entra logo!

Eu entrei. O apartamento dela era simples: sala, quarto, cozinha e banheiro. Me assentei no sofá da sala e ela abriu a caixa na mesinha de centro, me tacou um bombom e começou a comer outro. Eu fiquei parado olhando para o meu bombom, pensando nas palavras certas.

- Não vai comer não?

- Claro. – coloquei o bombom na boca e no mesmo segundo as palavras me vieram. - E aí, Tenten. Vai fazer o que domingo? Quero dizer, eu não vou fazer nada, então se estiver a fim, podemos dar uma volta. Que tal?

Eu esperei, apreensivo. Se ela disser sim, vai ser minha grande chance de conquistá-la. Esta páscoa... Desta páscoa não passa. Ela VAI ser minha. Ela _tem_ que ser minha.

- Sinto muito Neji. Lee me chamou para almoçar com ele.

LEE? ROCK LEE? O MENINO É... É... Horroroso... E ela prefere ele a mim...

- Ah... Desculpe Tenten, não sabia que você e ele estavam...

- O que? Eu e o Lee? Não, imagina! O Lee é só meu amigo, ele tem até namorada!

Ufa. Ufa, ufa, ufa, ufa... Que alívio.

- Mas, Neji-kun, falando nisso, acho que não tem problema se você vier também. A namorada dele provavelmente vai estar lá e eu não quero sobrar, sabe?

- Ah, claro. Vou pensar a respeito. – e me levantei para ir embora.

- Já vai?

- É, tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

- Mas você acabou de chegar...

Isso é verdade, mas saber que ela vai estar com o Lee fofinho que já tem namorada não me anima muito a estar ali. Eu precisava de espaço.

- Preciso ir mesmo, qualquer coisa te ligo. Até mais.

Depois de um beijo e um abraço de despedida irritantemente amigáveis, saí do apartamento dela e fui direto para o meu. Da sacada do mesmo, que saia de meu quarto, dava para ver aquele jardim lotado de **gnomos** pequeninhos e irritantemente fofinhos e algumas estátuas de coelhinhos da páscoa com cestas de ovos coloridos que haviam colocado ali para enfeitar.

Páscoa para todos os lados. Algo começou a subir dentro de mim: raiva. E quando eu ficava com raiva eu costumava descarregar isso em preciosos rolinhos de papel recheados de nicotina.

Nem pensei. Logo estava fumando um **cigarro** ali na sacada e olhando o movimento das nuvens no céu. Shikamaru gostava muito de fazer isso, e agora eu entendo o porquê: te ajuda a pensar.

Tenten havia dito que o Lee estava namorando. E ela não me dispensou, realmente, apenas disse que já havia sido convidada. Tanto que me chamou depois.

Eu podia ir. Podia ir e pedir ao Lee que desse uma voltinha com a namorada dele, assim Tenten e eu estaríamos a sós. Era o plano perfeito.

Se eu conseguisse ficar sozinho com ela, tinha que, de certa forma, seduzi-la. Essa era a parte que me apavorava. Não que seduzir uma garota fosse difícil para mim, eu fazia isso até sem me dar conta, quando eu queria então... Já tinha levado até minha prima, Hinata, para a cama, e olhe que ela é muito recatada. E eu consegui seduzi-la quando quis.

Não,o problema não era esse. O problema é que Tenten não era uma garota que eu teria que seduzir, mas sim A garota, de forma que se algo desse errado eu não perderia uma garota, mas sim, a mulher que amo.

Em outras palavras: sem pressão Neji, mas ou você pega ela de jeito, ou a perde para sempre.

Não sei o motivo, mas nesse exato momento eu me dei conta de que estava fumando, e eu tinha jurado a mim mesmo parar com isso. Apaguei o cigarro na **planta** no canto da sacada e aliviei minha vontade com um **chiclete** de nicotina.

É Tenten, olha só o que você esta fazendo comigo.

Enfim, se o plano era tentar conquistá-la a todo custo, eu tinha que ligar para ela logo e pedir o endereço da casa do "sobrancelhudo".

Liguei para ela e aguardei.

- Neji-kun! Resolveu ir comigo?

- É. Eu resolvi. Pode me passar o endereço?

Ela me deu um endereço não muito longe.

- Começa às 11:00 da manhã, vai ser um almoço.

- Beleza, estarei lá.

Então tive uma ideia para conquistá-la ainda mais, mesmo que não fosse _tanto_.

- Você quer uma carona? – perguntei.

- Seria perfeito! Me pegue às 10:30.

- Pode deixar. Até amanhã.

E desligamos. Me lembrei então que teriam três pessoas na casa além de mim, ou seja, ovos de páscoa.

Fui até a tal confecção caseira e comprei três ovos de páscoa com bombons dentro, e voltei logo para a casa. Ainda faltava muito para o dia seguinte. Droga.

Me deu uma vontade louca de invadir o apartamento da Tenten, berrar que a amava e realizar a última parte do meu sonho naquela hora mesmo, mas eu me conti. Liguei a **televisão** na MTV e fiquei assistindo enquanto pensava em como seduzi-la no dia seguinte, mas ainda não tinha pensado em nada quando fui me deitar.

Ao despertar pela manhã já eram 10:00. Droga, porque não deixei um despertador programado? Agora tudo tinha que ser feito às pressas.

Entrei correndo no banheiro e largando minhas roupas pelo chão de **azulejos** cujos rejuntes estavam cobertos de **sujeira** e nem esperei a **água** esquentar, fui tomando banho frio mesmo. Enquanto passava o **sabão **pelo corpo tentava desesperadamente arranjar uma forma de seduzi-la, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. _Nada._

Hyuuga Neji sem ideias para seduzir uma mulher. Alguém aí grave isso, é um momento histórico.

Passei a **toalha** pelo corpo com uma mão, enquanto passava o **desodorante** com a outra e continuava pensando, pensando... Dava até para ver a fumacinha e sentir o cheiro de queimado que vinha dos meus neurônios completamente inúteis nesse momento.

Me vesti com uma blusa de botões, calça jeans e tênis, pois não estava a fim de usar **sapatos** sociais e sabia que Tenten gostava mais de tênis. Saí correndo de casa em cima da hora, e cheguei no apartamento de Tenten apenas cinco minutos atrasado.

Ela já aguardava do lado de fora, e obviamente, linda.

Eu me arrepiei: assim como naquele meu sonho, ela estava com os cabelos soltos, usava um vestido tomara que caia marrom, realçando ainda mais seus olhos e o cabelo, e usava uma sandália meio naquele tal estilo gladiadora. Segurava três ovos de páscoa na mão direita. Ela sorriu ao me ver.

- Que bom que veio mesmo!

- Você chamou, eu vim! – sorri, tentando parecer despreocupado. Era hora de começar a agir. A peguei pela mão e fui conduzindo até meu carro. Abri a porta para ela e fui dirigindo.

O apartamento de Rock Lee ficava em um prédio bonito, com muito vidro e um belo jardim do lado de dentro. Mais uma vez abri a porta para que ela saísse e a conduzi pelo prédio até o elevador. Ela sorria, estava gostando muito de ser galanteada.

Eu vou conseguir. Eu tenho que conseguir.

Ela bateu na casa de Lee e o garoto atendeu. Ele deu um abraço apertado demais na Tenten, não gostei, e me cumprimentou comum aperto de mão.

- Lee, esse é o Neji, um amigo da faculdade. Neji, esse é o Lee. – Tenten nos apresentou. Eu já o tinha visto por foto, mas não nos conhecíamos pessoalmente. Logo fomos entrando e Lee disse que tínhamos chegado em cima da hora para comer o maravilhoso peru assado da sua namorada, Ashley.

Ashley era uma ruiva de olhos claros bonita demais para Lee. O que ela viu nele? Bem, prefiro Tenten.

Realmente o almoço estava uma delícia. Enquanto nós quatro comíamos eu pensava em quando e como falar com o Lee, e quando eu e Tenten estivéssemos sozinhos, o que fazer. Estou mesmo perdido, não sei de nada e vou ter que contar com a sorte mais do que tudo.

Bem, a sorte resolveu me ajudar.

Tenten se ofereceu para ajudar Ashley com a louça antes da troca de ovos de páscoa. Eu chamei Lee com o dedo e me afastei até a sala onde ninguém poderia nos ouvir.

- Lee, preciso de ajuda.

- O que foi?

- Tem como você e a sua namorada irem dar uma voltinha?

Ele sorriu.

- Ah, quer ficar sozinho com a Tenten...

- É. Quero.

- Com certeza. Boa sorte. Ah, posso dar uma dica?

- Pode. – qualquer ajuda á bem-vinda.

- Tenten ama chocolate. Mas ama ainda mais se alguém o der para ela, na boca. – ele sorriu.

- Você já...

- Tínhamos 15 anos. Boa sorte. – desejou-me novamente.

E ele foi até a cozinha. Alguns segundos depois vi Ashley e Lee saindo pela porta da frente. Tenten apareceu também. Ela se jogou no sofá.

- Eles saíram! Dá para acreditar! Nem trocamos os ovos de páscoa...

- Pois é, que coisa né... – me assentei ao lado dela e engoli em seco. Do nada as palavras de Lee vieram na minha cabeça: _Tenten ama chocolate. Mas ama ainda mais se alguém o der para ela, na boca._

Na boca... E que boca...

Concentre-se, Neji! Resolvi seguir o conselho de Lee, uma vez que eu mesmo não tivera ideia nenhuma. Peguei o ovo de Tenten e o entreguei a ela.

- Feliz páscoa.

- Ah, obrigada! Feliz páscoa. – ela me deu um ovo. O ovo era da Alpino, ou seja, recheado de bombons. Eu o abri e peguei logo os bombons que vinham dentro.

- Abre a boca e fecha os olhos Tenten.

- Ah... Eu...

- Que foi? Não confia em mim?

Ela sorriu. Em seguida fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Eu tirei o papel de um dos bombons e o dei para ela. Ela o pegou de uma vez, roçando os lábios nos meus dedos e abriu os olhos. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto ela mastigava o bombom. Eu sorri esperando que ela o engolisse.

- Muito bom. – ela disse.

- Mais um?

- Tem certeza de que não quer me ver gorda?

Eu sabia que era aquele o momento para começar a galanteá-la.

- Você é linda. – e era a mais pura verdade. – Não só por fora, mas no coração também.

- Uau, Neji, o que deu em você? Está me galanteando? – ela sorriu, para meu alívio.

- Mais um? – perguntei novamente.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou os olhos novamente. E a brincadeira se repetiu até os cinco bombons acabarem.

Então eu soube exatamente o que fazer.

- Mais um, Tenten?

- Sim, por favor.

Eu respirei fundo. Se ela tivesse uma reação negativa, eu saberia de vez que ela não gostava de mim. Não como eu queria.

O mais silenciosamente que pude, me levantei para me assentar de frente para ela, em seu colo de certa forma. Ela não abriu os olhos, mas sua testa se franziu, sinal de que ela estava pensando.

- Aqui Tenten. Seu bombom.

Fechei os olhos e a beijei.

Um selinho apenas. Se ela não me quisesse podia me chutar de vez e eu nem estaria tão... Enfim, eu não teria feito muita coisa para me sentir magoado.

Mas ela não chutou. Também não reagiu. Quando a soltei e me assentei ao seu lado novamente, ela abriu os olhos. E sorriu.

Eu acabei de beijá-la e ela sorriu. Estou com um ótimo pressentimento.

- Não vai me esquartejar por isso, vai? – perguntei.

- Está brincando? Eu curti.

- Curtiu?

- Sim... Há quanto tempo está com isso na cabeça?

- Muito tempo. Alguns anos para ser preciso.

- E durante todo esse tempo agiu como meu amigo... Coitado. Acho que você merece uma recompensa por ter se trancado por tanto tempo.

- Do que está falando?

Foi a vez dela de se assentar no meu colo, bem em cima do volume no meio das minhas pernas. Eu senti um arrepio ao sentir o contato do corpo dela no meu daquela forma. E não parou por ai.

Ela aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Eu também quero você.

- Desde quando?

- Desde que pintei um pássaro pensando na lenda do Selo do Pássaro, da sua família, a Bouke.

- Fez aquele quadro pensando em mim?

- Fiz.

Dito isso não havia mais nada para se dizer. Os lábios dela ainda estavam no meu ouvido. Ela o mordeu suavemente, para começar a me excitar. Então, ela não só gostava de mim como ia levar aquilo adiante. Bom saber. Acho que estou no céu agora.

Ela seguiu seu caminho de mordidas carinhosas por todo o meu pescoço até meu rosto e por fim meus lábios. Eu a beijei de verdade dessa vez, abrindo os lábios e pedindo passagem com a língua, ansioso para que ela abrisse a boca, coisa que não demorou muito para fazer. Sua boca tinha gosto de chocolate, muito melhor do que nos meus sonhos. Enquanto nos beijávamos, inconscientemente seu corpo se movia, e devido à sua posição sobre mim eu fui ficando ainda mais excitado com seus movimentos.

Antes que me contivesse, comecei a passar minhas mãos pelo corpo dela. Sua pele era ainda mais macia do que eu jamais sonhara. Aliás, comparado ao que acontecia agora, meu sonho parecia medíocre. Tenten era muito mais do que eu jamais sonhara, mais do que me era permitido sonhar.

Ela era perfeita.

Sem falar que ela estava disposta a se entregar a mim, o que conta muito. Prova disso, foi que ela se levantou e foi me arrastando pela mão até outra parte da casa, para o caso de Lee e Ashley voltarem de repente. Estávamos no depósito.

A partir de agora chega de ser tão submisso.

Encostei o corpo dela em uma das estantes e retribui o favor de lhe morder suavemente o pescoço e a orelha. Enquanto isso ela se ocupou dos botões da minha camisa.

Apressada. Gosto disso.

Assim que terminou de desabotoar minha camiseta, ela deslizou o tecido pelos meus braços até que o mesmo caísse no chão. Eu parei um pouco as mordidas pois ela desceu os lábios para beijar meu abdômen. Eu me arrepiei com o toque dos lábios dela me percorrendo. Era uma sensação inacreditavelmente adorável.

Eu abaixei o tomara que caia camurça dela, revelando um sutiã tomara que caia rosa e uma calcinha branca de algodão. Nada muito sedutor, mas Tenten não precisava disso. Ela era sexy até mesmo usando um conjunto de moletom qualquer.

Ela se livrou das sandálias enquanto voltava seus lábios até os meus, e eu tirei os tênis e as meias também.

Envolvi o corpo dela com meus braços, e ela envolveu o meu com os dela, os beijos ardentes voltaram. O sabor de chocolate da boca dela era viciante, eu não queria largá-la por nada, sem falar no contato de meu abdômen com o dela, agora direto, pele com pele. Me arrepiei.

Apertei seu corpo ainda mais próximo do meu, chegando a pressionar meu pênis contra a coxa dela, ficando ainda mais excitado. Desabotoei seu sutiã que cai no chão, ela seguiu com as mãos até a braguilha da minha calça. E foi aí que eu fiquei com medo.

E se ela se arrependesse?

E se ela me culpasse e brigasse comigo?

E se ela só quisesse brincar comigo e me deixar depois?

E se...

CHEGA!

Eu a afastei suavemente.

- O que foi Neji?

- Tem certeza de que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? Não vai se arrepender depois, nem brigar comigo?

- Tenho...

- Não Tenten, não tem que acontecer assim. Não quero que a gente discuta por isso depois, você é importante para mim. Diferente, sabe.

- Diferente tipo...

- Diferente tipo... Eu amo você. Eu amo você e agora estou com medo de fazer alguma merda e te perder.

- Eu também amo você. Não vai acontecer merda nenhuma. – para confirmar o que dizia, ela terminou de tirar a minha calça e largou o próprio sutiã no chão.

O que raios estava acontecendo comigo? Lutei tanto por isso e agora que a tinha não conseguia seguir por medo de perdê-la? É isso que é o tal do amor?

Querem saber, não gostei. Esse amor é doentio demais.

Então vou confrontá-lo. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu não vou perder a Tenten, muito pelo contrário, estou a ganhando.

Para romper esse conflito que pela primeira vez na vida aparecia na minha mente, desci a última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo da minha Tenten.

_MINHA_ Tenten... Pensar nela assim era algo quase tão prazeroso quanto o que estávamos fazendo. Ajudei-a a se assentar em uma das prateleiras da estante.

Beijei os lábios com sabor de chocolate mais uma vez antes de percorrer a pele de pêssego com eles, por todo o colo e os seios. E mais uma vez, nem se comparava a tudo com o qual eu tinha sonhado. Tenten tirou a minha **cueca**, pois o tecido ia acabar arrebentando se meu pênis não parasse de tentar pular para fora sozinho.

Eu ainda beijava os seios dela, e ela mesma desceu as mão até o meio das minhas penas, me excitando ainda mais. Não consegui mais me conter.

A coloquei de pé de frente para mim e ela abriu as pernas um pouco, suavemente. Eu a penetrei.

Tenten era mesmo diferente. Em todos os sentidos. Movi-me uma vez, a prateleira atrás de nós chacoalhou um pouco também, mas não demos importância.

Tenten se movia junto comigo, o que não é muito fácil de se fazer de pé, eu garanto, mas ainda assim ela o fez, e nos movendo juntos eu senti um prazer inigualável começar a tomar conta de mim, como eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Te amo Neji-kun...

- Eu também...

As palavras saíram misturadas aos muitos gemidos que soltávamos (muitos mesmo, muito mais do que o meu costume. Digamos que eu era mais calado nesses momentos, mas ela despertou algo muito diferente dentro de mim).

Mesmo depois do orgasmo continuamos ali, parados, unidos, sem querer nos separar. Tenten havia sido muito mais do que algo com o qual já tivesse sonhado, ou imaginado até.

Em outras palavras, eu já tinha transado inúmeras vezes na vida, mas essa foi a primeira vez em que eu fiz amor.

Cara que profundo, eu não achei que um dia eu ia pensar algo tão apaixonado assim. A Tenten mexe _mesmo_ comigo.

- Derrubamos um bocado de coisas, Tenten. – eu disse, olhando para a bagunça de coisas que tinham caído da prateleira com os nossos movimentos.

- É mesmo. Que bagunça. – ela olhou para o chão. – Ei, espera...

Ela se abaixou e voltou com uma caixa na mão, onde estava escrito: De: Lee/Para: Tenten.

- É meu presente de páscoa! – ela me abraçou como se eu fosse Lee e ela quisesse me agradecer, em seguida, abriu a caixa e pegou um bombom. Eu estava começando a amar os bombons.

Era um bombom de licor, ou seja, recheio líquido. Quando ela o mordeu, senti o recheio escorrer pelo meu ombro e ir descendo meu peito lentamente. Ah não, é melado!

- Tenten, tenha calma, são de licor.

- Reparei. Desculpe. – ela começou a lamber o recheio que escorria em mim, me causando alguns arrepios, mas ficou ainda pior porque o recheio tinha escorrido até bem embaixo. Ela não deu sinal de quem ia se deter por isso, mas eu a interrompi.

- Espere.

- O que?

- Tem muitos bombons na caixa ainda?

Ela não me respondeu de imediato. Ainda gastou alguns minutos me livrando do recheio de cereja dos bombons. Toda a minha excitação começou a voltar ao senti-la me chupar daquela maneira, o que a incentivava a aumentar as carícias.

Chegou ao ponto em que eu atingi o orgasmo de novo, bem em tempo para que ela se levantasse.

- O que tinha perguntado?

- Nada interessante. – respondei. – Mas acho que essa páscoa ainda vai ser muito divertida. – dito isso foi a minha vez de deixar que o recheio dos bombons escorresse no corpo todo dela.

Haviam 30 bombons na caixa. Naquela brincadeira, acabamos com todos eles.

Sem dúvidas, essa foi a melhor páscoa de toda minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Aí está!<strong>

**Curtiu? Me deixe uma review! (cara, essa fanfic me deu uma puta vontade de comer bombom)...**

**Beijinhos leitores!**


End file.
